


moments like this

by Pericardiaca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Sex, Porn with Feelings, Proud Parents, Schmoop, Sexual Roleplay, Slice of Life, Smut, Snarky Jarvis, Superfamily (Marvel), Swimming Pools, but not really bc they start to giggle, it just floof with my faves and tiny!peter, peter is smol and learns swimming, superstrength kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: A day in the life of our superfamily: Peter gets a swimming lesson, Tony motherhens a little and then there's some adult alone time when the little menace is finally in bed. Steve also makes an interesting fashion choice.





	moments like this

**Author's Note:**

> hey :)  
> While I've read a lot of stony fanfics I actually wanted to play around with them a little to get used to writing them. then tony wanted more and who am i to disagree with The Tony Stark so this got way longer than i intended.  
> also,,, i have an idea for a soulmate!au for stony that i'd love to write ~~but i'm a little insecure?~~ so if you like this pls drop me a comment or hmu @[steebntony](http://steebntony.tumblr.com) and i'll love u forever!!  
>  happy reading <3

Tony was lying comfortably in a beach chair next to the big indoor pool in the Avengers tower, enjoying the view of a wet Steve in shorts. Of course that was not the main point of him being here; he was here to cheer Peter on who had another swimming lesson under Steve’s supervision. 

He was really proud because Peter had picked up the movements quickly when Steve had taken him to the local swimming pool where the water wasn’t so deep. Today was the first time that he was swimming in the Avengers’ pool without his floaties though and while Tony had been a bit worried (and had therefore made Steve take a floating tyre with him), Steve had been very confident that their son would excel. 

“Slow arm movements, Peter!”, Steve reminded him just then. “And keep up the good work with your legs!” 

Peter splashed a bit of water in Steve’s direction and with one pretty powerful movement, he managed to grab the edge of the pool. “I’m trying, papa! Don’t stress so much, I haven’t drowned yet.” 

Tony made a disbelieving sound. “Peter! You promised you’d do what papa tells you. Please be careful!” 

He got up from his comfortable position in the beach chair, abandoning the glass of fruit juice to the little table where muffins and more juice were waiting for Peter to complete his swimming lesson. 

“I am! I guess otherwise I wouldn't stay above the water, right?” Peter splashed more water in Steve’s direction and grinned when Steve splashed back. 

“This is not the time for a water fight, though. Come on, once more, Petey, if you do the movement properly I’ll let you try on your own”, Steve offered. 

Peter put his head back so his hair was floating under the water like algae and he could look up at Tony who was now standing next to the pool. “Really?” 

Even though Tony didn’t seem too enthusiastic about it, he nodded. Peter couldn’t see the way Steve was looking at Tony – the blue eyes basically said ‘stop mother-henning’ and Tony was used to receiving this silent suggestion at this point. Who would have thought that Tony would end up worrying so much about their kid? (Steve. Steve already knew Tony would be the best father before he saw Tony interact with kids for the first time.)

With a loud and cheerful “Yay!”, Peter pushed himself off the edge of the pool and concentrated on the right movements. Combining the classic frog movement of his legs with the slow, parting ones of his arms that Steve made him practise even in the dry sometimes, he slowly paddled through the swimming pool; Steve always close enough that he could grab his son anytime. 

When Peter arrived at the other side of the pool, Tony started to clap. “Well done!”, he cheered, grinning proudly. “Maybe your superhero name is going to be Aquaman.” 

While Steve laughed, Peter only scrunched his nose up. “No, dad! I really like swimming but… that sounds horrible!” 

“Well”, Tony retorted with a smile and knelt down so he was a bit more on the same level as Peter and Steve, “I guess unless you swim without Steve next to you it would be too early for that anyways.” 

“Ohhhh”, Steve made. “Did you hear that, Petey? I think he’s challenging you. You gonna make me proud?” 

Peter nodded enthusiastically and Steve tousled his wet hair before he climbed out of the water, sitting down on the edge with his feet dangling in the pool next to Tony. With a sigh, Tony sat down next to him in the same position and leaned against Steve’s shoulder, taking his hand. 

“Watch!”, Peter shouted and waved to his parents before pushing himself off the pool wall and starting to swim. 

Steve didn’t take his eyes off Peter in the water when he squeezed Tony's hand. “Stop worrying Tony, I can feel you thinking.” 

“I’m actually not! He’s doing good. You’re a good teacher.” Tony winked at Steve – but still got up and walked next to where Peter was swimming. Steve may have his stupid superpower and would be able to get to their son quicker but still. Just in case. 

Peter managed to swim quite fast; his movements only getting slower when he almost made it to the other side before he pushed himself up and held onto the edge. 

"Did it!", Peter yelled with a whoop and spit out some water. 

"Awesome, Peter. That was really good.", Steve praised him from where he was still sitting, beaming proudly at Tony who was helping Peter out of the water. 

"Yeah", Tony said and gave his son a high five before he scooped the five-year-old up in his arms. "Now we can finally go for real beach holiday." 

Peter clapped his hands excitedly. "With sharks and diving?"

"No, with swimming in the sea", Steve immediately said before Tony could develop any stupid ideas. "I don't want you to get eaten by a shark now that I've spent so much time teaching you how to swim properly." 

Steve poked Peter in his ribs and the kid started to laugh and wriggle until Tony couldn't hold him anymore. "Watch out, the floor is slippery but I have to put you down, you're quite the big fish here." 

Peter kept giggling, but he was careful not to fall when Tony set him back down. He walked over to Steve and hugged his legs, almost ridiculously tiny against the beefy dorito shape of the supersoldier. "Thank you, papa", Peter said. "You'll still keep going to swim with me, though, aren't you?" 

"Of course, Petey." Steve crouched down and pressed a kiss to Peter's forehead. "Just because you got through the pool once on your own you're not yet ready for any further water adventures." 

Peter seemed quite excited about that prospect, but he yawned through the beaming smile. 

"I think that was enough for today anyway, wasn't it?" Checking the big clock, Steve realised Peter had really been in the water for over half an hour. 

"Yes", Tony agreed immediately and went back to grab his abandoned juice cocktail. "Time for the after-swim party!" 

Those words worked wonders, Peter scurried over and let himself be wrapped into a big, fluffy towel before the family sat down with the juice and enjoyed the muffins. 

It almost had a beach party vibe (according to Tony), was a water picnic (according to Peter) and should not be repeated because the taste of chlorine apparently didn't belong onto muffins (according to Steve), but they spent a relaxed time lounging in the beach chairs.  
When Peter yawned again, Tony sent him with his papa to the showers and cleaned up a bit. There was one muffin left and Tony took it with him, already knowing that Peter would be delighted to eat it after dinner. 

Tony smiled happily when the elevator doors opened to the big penthouse suite they lived in. He put the muffin and juice bottles away, threw the swimming things into the laundry and took a quick shower himself before he just caught Peter on his way to a little afternoon nap. 

"So tired?", he teased him and Peter blew a raspberry in his direction. 

"I just don't want to be tired for movie night", he announced and disappeared quickly into his room, leaving a slightly suspicious Tony behind. 

Since Steve seemed to be occupied with doing captainly fatherly things, Tony investigated Peter's unusual enthusiasm for an afternoon nap. "Hey J, did he go to bed?", he asked in his best I'm The Boss voice. 

"Yes, Sir, Peter is located in his bed at the moment", Jarvis replied smoothly. Tony rolled his eyes, he knew that his AI knew that he had wanted to know what Peter was doing but Tony suspected that Peter had long since twisted Jarvis around his little finger. 

"Is he sleeping?" 

"I'm afraid not, Sir. He is reading his spider book." Jarvis sounded as fond as an only an artificial intelligence created by The Tony Stark could sound. Tony sighed in the same fond manner. "Well, I guess that's fine. Alert me in forty minutes or when he gets up, will you?" 

When Jarvis had replied with a short "Of course, Sir", Tony waddled off in the direction of the kitchen where he found Steve at the coffee machine. 

"Your son is a menace", Tony announced and ogled the coffee Steve had just made. Without a word, Steve grabbed the coffee and walked through the kitchen into the open-space living room where a steaming cappuccino was already waiting on the table. Ahhh, Tony had the best husband ever. 

"What did he do?" Steve sat down, placing the coffee so Tony could comfortably reach it even when he was snuggled up against Steve's side. Because that was exactly where Tony was curling up right now. 

"He's reading the spider book." 

Steve chuckled and threaded his fingers through Tony's still wet hair. "I think he's learned that particular behaviour from you." 

"Hrmpf", was Tony's response, he was too busy with closing his eyes and cuddling up even further into Steve's arms. 

For a moment Steve just kept playing with Tony's hair until he softly asked: "Did you tell him to go to sleep?" 

"Nah." Tony opened one eye enough that he could take a sip from his coffee. "He's so excited about reading it, want to encourage that. He's old enough to decide on his own if he needs an afternoon nap on an exhausting day or if he just wants to stay in his bed calmly for a while."

Steve smiled his secret Tony-is-the-best-smile. 

"Plus he'll probably be knackered tonight, so hopefully we can get him to go to sleep a little early and enjoy our evening." 

Now Tony half-turned in Steve's arms, grinning mischievously. Obviously Steve had to use this chance to kiss him; and one kiss turned into two turned into a lazy make out session while their hot drinks started to cool down, all forgotten on the table next to them. 

Suddenly Tony sat up though and made his 'I am a genius and just had the best idea ever' face. It usually made Steve suspicious, but the hour of jumping through the pool with Peter, the pool side picknick and now a cuddle session had made him sleepy. 

Tony turned the predatory grin on his face up a notch when Steve didn't seem alerted by his movement at all. "What", Steve finally asked when Tony refused to come back closer for more snuggles but didn't talk either. 

"Maybe I'd like to meet the swim teacher of my son tonight", Tony announced and Steve snorted. 

Now pulling Tony back in with his strength (Tony made a delicious noise about being manhandled like that) he kissed him again. "I'll see if I have his number somewhere, he'll show up around eight." 

"Perfect", Tony whispered, only pulling back enough that he could actually move his lips to voice the words. "Then I'll enjoy a wonderful evening with my family until then." 

 

#

 

After a leisurely early evening watching of The Lion King, a home-made dinner and the muffin as Peter's dessert, the kid was actually back to yawning. He almost fell asleep where he was sitting over his plate, only crumbs of the muffin left. 

"Hey, tiny, let's go and get you to bed, shall we?", Steve asked. 

Peter's answer was a big yawn and to stretch his arms out for Tony, who was closer. "Carry." 

"Ughhh." With a little effort, Tony managed to lift Peter up and passed him on to Steve. "I'll need the suit soon to lift you up, Petey. Especially when you've eaten that much." 

"Haven't eaten much", Peter protested, but he let himself be carried to the bathroom without complaints. Soon enough he was in his bed and Steve gave him a good night kiss before he winked at Tony who took over now and left the room. 

"So", Tony said quietly and patted down Peter's duvet. "I heard you didn't have your afternoon nap because of some spiders." 

A little giggle escaped Peter, but it disappeared into another yawn. "They invaded the tower, dad! I couldn't do anything about it." 

"It's always fine to ask us questions should you have some about what you're reading, okay? Even if the reading was not exactly scheduled. I'm proud that you're getting through the book entirely on your own and that you managed to relax with it. Almost like a real superhero", he added, which made Peter smile. 

"Thank you, dad. Love you." 

Tony kissed him good night and turned off the lights. "Always, little spider-boy. Love you too. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite." 

"Only spiders", he heard Peter say just before a small snore escaped the boy. Tony caressed his hair again before silently leaving the room and instructing Jarvis to initialise the usual Peter Night Watch program. 

When he slowly padded into the en suite bathroom of the master bedroom Steve wasn't there yet, so Tony took his time. He smiled happily at his mirror image when he was brushing his teeth; today had definitely been his favourite day of the entire month. The opening of the bedroom door reminded Tony that it was about to become even better. 

After stealing some of Steve's special mouth wash (it tasted of strawberries!), Tony grabbed a fresh bottle of lube and dropped his clothes into the laundry.  
With a confident grin and a just as confident stride he left the bathroom, only stopping when his gaze met Steve's naked body. 

Well, Steve wasn't entirely naked, he was wearing the tiniest Captain America speedos Tony had ever seen and that was quite the surprise effect when Tony had expected a pair of his usual swim shorts. 

In fact the speedos were so tiny that Tony actually wondered if the right amount of stars and stripes even fit on there.

"Hello there", Tony finally managed after his gaze had wandered up Steve's body, stopping at the perfectly placed water droplets on his chest. 

Steve smiled a very broad smile that was more teasing than anything else. "Hi Mr. Stark. I heard you wanted to talk to me? Is it about swimming lessons? Or do you need a crash course on appropriate swim wear?" His smile morphed into a very real smirk when he took in Tony's naked body. 

Finally managing to stop staring at the combination of the sexiest person on this planet in probably the tackiest swim wear on this planet, Tony got his sass back when he focused on Steve's face. Instead of on the outline of his dick, they'd get to that soon. 

"Not sure if you could actually say anything useful about the latter." 

Steve laughed and pulled the waist band of his speedos away from his body before letting it snap back. "I thought it's alright since it's just the two of us." 

The way he said it, Tony could hear that he was putting on his seductive voice. He was trying to stay in character but Tony could almost feel him vibrating with giggles. 

Since they had unconsciously moved closer together like two magnets there wasn't much space between them left and Tony used it to take a running start before literally jumping at Steve. 

"Huh!" Steve immediately caught Tony, holding his body safe and close while Tony wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and his arms around Steve's neck. "Mr. Stark, you're quite the catch." 

This was the last straw. Steve didn't even have the time to check if Tony appreciated his pun before he started giggling uncontrollably. After staggering over to the bed and dropping both Tony and himself on it, his giggles had infected Tony who was still holding on to Steve's body from underneath him. 

"Oh my god, you dork", Tony finally gasped when he had calmed down a little and hid his face in Steve's neck. "I love you so much." When he placed a kiss there, Steve actually stopped his giggling as well and made a humming noise instead. "'m glad you do, 'cause you're stuck with me. The swim teacher's not even good for a fuck, I'm afraid." 

Tony chuckled and licked a stripe over the spot on Steve's neck he had just kissed. "Ah, I don't care. You look good in speedos, too." 

"Oh, so you like them?" Steve grinned and slowly grinded down against Tony, making sure the fabric would rub over Tony's skin nicely. 

"Quite", Tony managed through a full body shudder at the unexpected stimulation. He ran his hands down the muscular plane's of Steve's back until he could slip them into the speedos. "Like what's in them, too." 

Steve's ass fit so perfectly into his hands, sometimes Tony wondered if they were actually made for each other. He guided Steve's movements and with the slow drag of the fabric, the slow kiss they were sharing started to get more and more intense. 

"You're pushy today", Steve remarked when Tony bit his bottom lip first and then kissed his way down over his neck again only to leave a bite mark there as well. Steve reciprocated by dragging his thumb over Tony's nipple and then over the arc reactor to the other nipple. 

"A little. Want to ride you?" 

Steve licked his lips and kissed Tony deeply. "With pleasure." 

After that they stopped the chatter for a while, getting lost in each other's touches and kisses. Tony unwrapped himself from Steve so he could actually reach his dick instead of only grinding against him and turned them around, Steve on his back and Tony sitting on his lap; looking like the cat that got the cream. The speedos didn't get another look as soon as Tony had pulled them off with his teeth; and after showering Steve's thighs and abs with kisses and kitten licks and a few hickeys, Steve actually growled. 

"Oi, already impatient?" Usually Steve was the more dominant one during their bedroom activities, but he enjoyed it when Tony decided to take the lead from time to time. This came with incredible amounts of teasing, though, and while Steve loved that, he also hated it. 

"I can't help it when I have the most beautiful, sexy man breathing down on my cock." 

"Flattery will get you nowhere", Tony whispered as breathy as possible, making sure that Steve would feel it against his cock. Just when Steve let his head fall back with a sigh and steeled himself for another round of teasing, Tony took Steve's dick into his mouth and immediately swallowed him down. 

"Fuck! Oh my, Tony, fuck-" Gripping the sheets and moaning loudly, Steve started to slowly move his hips in the rhythm of Tony's head movements. Every time Tony thought Steve had too much control he sucked on the tip for a bit, letting his tongue dance over it, until Steve actually writhed under him. Only then he took his entire length back in, keeping his hands occupied with Steve's balls. 

Steve watched him, Tony's lean body between his legs until he decided it was time to tease Tony back. He pulled him back up and sat him on his lap so that his erection rubbed against Tony's ass. "Want to bet how long it takes me to make you impatient?", Steve purred into Tony's ear. He let his fingers dance over Tony's cock, using a light rhythm he knew drove Tony insane. 

"Hmm- maybe, maybe not today. Still plan on riding you, babe." 

Steve licked over Tony's throat and pressed a single kiss to the arc reactor in his chest. Every single time when he had Tony in his arms, naked and willing and so hot, Steve wanted to devour every part of Tony while telling him how much he loved him. And he did, he did it over and over and Steve still wanted to ruin Tony again, show him that he was his. 

The first time Steve had tried to explain this to Tony, Tony had been confused. " I want you", Steve had replied. "All of you. Always." Steve repeated it every time they made love to each other and while Steve loved quickies and everything else their sex life involved, it was his favourite thing. 

He kissed the spot under Tony's left ear and whispered "I want you", moved to the spot on the right side for "All of you." and breathed "Always." against Tony's lips before kissing him passionately. 

Tony sighed and melted into Steve's arms. It was another way of saying 'I love you' and gave Tony a feeling of security and happiness and love that he most of his life hadn't dared to dream about. But here he was, with Steve holding him and fumbling the lube open and looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the world. 

For a rather long moment Tony let Steve have control, let him open him up slowly while they kissed. Let him return some of the teasing until Tony was begging for Steve to fuck him. That was what reminded him of his plan for tonight, though. 

"Steve, I swear", Tony moaned when Steve rubbed deliberately over Tony's prostate while tracing his rim with his tongue. "You swear what?", Steve purred, his voice so low and rough that it made Tony jerk his hips up a little. 

"I'll take care of this myself." With this announcement, Tony grabbed Steve's shoulders and started to fuck himself down on his fingers. He knew that Steve would stare at him, how his hard cock was bobbing up and down and how Steve's fingers disappeared in him – and Steve would not be able to resist having Tony on top of him. 

"Gosh, Tony, yes." Steve held Tony down for a moment before easily lifting him up so he was in position while Steve got on his back. Tony's fingers dug into Steve's arms while he just dangled there in the air, his cock leaking a drop of precome and his hole wet with lube and waiting to be filled. "Jesus, I love when you do that super strength thing." 

Steve smirked and blew a kiss to Tony before they both concentrated on the matter on hand: Tony sank down on Steve's dick, moaning when it stretched him that little bit more to make him feel extra good. 

Steve's hands rested on Tony's thighs and his eyes were glued to Tony's body when he started to move. Tony's rhythm was slow and hard at first, using muscle force to push himself up and then letting gravity do the work to get Steve's length back inside again. It didn't take long until Steve was biting his lip to keep himself from thrusting up into Tony's body. 

"Please, Tony, I need more", he groaned. 

Tony immediately complied, bottoming out again and again until his muscles were shaking and a light sheen of sweat made his body shine while repeating Steve's name over and over. He had leaned back, with his hands next to Steve's knees for the angle but now he moved forwards until Steve could even close his arms around him. 

"Can I?", Steve asked, out of breath and with a flush all over his face. Tony kissed him desperately, moaning "Please" into his mouth. 

Immediately Steve grabbed Tony's ass, holding Tony's body securely and started to thrust up into him. "Oh fuck", Tony gasped and buried his face in Steve's neck. "Gonna come." 

Steve pressed an open mouthed kiss to his temple. "Me too." 

They urgently moved against each other, Tony's noises turning into whimpers and Steve could feel him pressing his pelvis further down so his dick rubbed against Steve's belly with every thrust. Adjusting his rhythm slightly, it only took a few more thrusts until Tony moaned and came between them, his body arching against Steve. It didn't take long for Steve to follow suit, he just kept moving against Tony and his squeezing inner muscles until he climaxed as well. 

They just stayed like this for a moment, Tony limp on top of Steve, until it got too uncomfortable. 

"I'll never move again", Steve announced when Tony slowly rolled off of him. "Your own fault for marrying a sex god", Tony gave back and stretched to his bed side table to put the bottle of lube away and to get some baby wipes. 

Only cleaning up the utmost necessary, Steve and Tony cuddled back together. Tony placed his head on Steve's biceps, which he commented with a grunt, but he pulled the duvet over them. 

"Was a good day", Tony yawned. 

Steve tangled his legs with Tony's and smiled. "Family days are the best days", Steve agreed and got into a comfortable sleeping position, his eyes already closing. 

"I love you", he mumbled and kissed Tony's hand a few times until he managed to hit the ring on his ring finger. Tony's answer could have been a "Love you too, Steve" but it might have just been a snore as well. 

~Fin~


End file.
